1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles of furniture of structural members having the same shape and connected to one another, and suited for use with chairs, sofas, desks, tables, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, furniture of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 35051/72 in which a plurality of structural elements of cylindrical or polygonal shape are banded together by means of banding or fittings or such structural elements are detachably connected to one another by means of connecting fittings fixed on the exterior surface of the elements so as to provide furniture components usable with chairs, beds, etc.
However, the shape of conventional furniture as described above remains unchanged after a plurality of structural elements have been connected and assembled and possess the disadvantage that the shape of the furniture may not be changed when in its connected condition.